The Story of Well met
How Well met came to be Well was with Commander Blood wolf and served under the Galactic Republic army. He started off small with two other brothers with similar names, Well set, and Well misinterpret. The difference with each brother is that they all served the republic differently, Well misinterpret was actually not a clone and was instead very close with the two other Wells, so he changed his name to Well misinterpret. Soon enough Well set was killed in action during one special operation the brothers went into leaving only Well met and Well misinterpret standing. Well met and Well misinterpret soon had to go there separate ways since Well met was getting involved with a new program called the ARC program while Well misinterpret became a Jedi Padawan. Well met's adventures Well met at first served as a 501st Heavy and fought many battles along side Torrent company and the rest of 501st. Well met was a very loyal soldier that fought hard under the command of Commander Bloodwolf and always put up a good fight when dealing with the enemy. The one biggest battle he was in, was the war of Umbara. Well met was so loyal to the republic in fact, that this is where he was placed immediately into the ARC program and soon enough became and ARC trooper and continued on in fighting in countless battles. The Events of Order 66 Before Well met was informed of Order 66, he was stationed at Geonosis for a special ARC mission until he was informed to immediately go to Coruscant due to the fact that Jedi are causing a possible rebellion. Well met was then informed of Order 66 and arrived at the Jedi temple along with the new sith lord Darth Vader and the rest of the 501st. This is when Well met began to do the biggest killing spree ever in his life as being a ARC trooper. Tons of young lings and Jedi were gunned down by Well met. The aftermath of the Jedi purge After everything was said and done in the Jedi temple, Well met's missions consisted of going across the galaxy to hunt down all remaining Jedi. He was respected by most troopers for his time in service and continued on by training newer recruits and did his own special missions to kill any possible Jedi to be found. Well met then was placed as a 501st storm trooper since clone troopers weren't around as much after the clone wars. The duel of Well met and Well misinterpret During one of Well met's missions, he was tasked to kill a powerful Jedi knight located somewhere in Tatooine and once coming across this Jedi knight it was Well misinterpret. Well misinterpret tried to convince Well met that what he is doing is wrong, but in the end Well met was a very loyal trooper and always followed orders no matter the cost. The duel was quick and swift, both Well met and Well misinterpret brought up a good fight even if Well met didnt have a lightsaber he still had many ways of dealing with Jedi. This left both to be almost equally as strong in the ways of combat skills. Well met continued to dodge each swing of Well misinterpret's light saber and near the end of the duel Well met quickly pulled out a thermal detonator while Well misinterpret began to charge with his light saber aiming directly at Well met's chest but immediately the thermal detonator went off with a massive explosion. Other 501st troopers soon arrived on the scene where the duel took place to find that no bodies were to be found anywhere leaving it unknown what happened to both Well met and Well misinterpret.